gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice: Road to Londerland
Alice: Road to Londerland (simply known as Alice 3 or American McGee's Alice 3) is a fantasy-horror-adventure video game that is based on American McGee's Alice and sequel to Alice: Madness Returns. This will be the final American McGee's Alice game in the trilogy. The trilogy consists of American McGee's Alice, Alice: Madness Returns and finally Alice: Road to Londerland. The game is set to be released on July 24, 2017. NOTE: Most of you guys will think that Londerland is not a word, that's not the point, read the premise please, so you can know why I titled it Alice: Road to Londerland Idea by Shahryar444. Premise Alice now 20 (confirmed by American McGee) is now struggling to fix up the mess Wonderland has gotten into. Alice must find a way to reconstruct Wonderland back to normal rather than leave it as Londerland (having London buildings and Wonderland combined and a little messy). Alice begins to figure out that maybe there won't be a reality for her anymore, meaning she will be stuck in Londerland forever, if she doesn't fight back. Alice starts to meet her newest foes such as Time, Herself (Hysteria/Madness forever version of herself), and old foes including the Red Queen (this time going into her true tentacle form known as Queen of Hearts). Dark Time Lord brings back the Jabberwock while Queen of Hearts, Duchess, Mad Hatter, and more of Alice's old foes go against her for ruining their home Wonderland, as Cheshire Cat stated, it's hard for creatures or living things in Wonderland find their way back. Gameplay/Modes Gameplay consists of having similar mechanics to the original American McGee's Alice since its partially developed by Nerve Software (who have former employees that developed the original American McGee Alice, now are with Nerve Software since their Rogue Entertainment company died down). Also has mechanics from Madness Returns. Alice has the ability to fly, go into hysteria mode, have many weapons and spells, shrink and enlarge (depending if she eats cake at specific parts of the game like in Madness Returns) and slow down time temporarily after defeating Time himself. Time is a good villain even though he's not really part of Lewis Caroll's Alice, he's in the movie Through the Looking Glass. This game will have a completely different version of Time. He's also known as Dark Time Lord, his objective or plot is to keep Wonderland ruined or get it completely controlled or destroyed. This game will include Boss fights like the original. This game will also contain Free Roam once you beat the story mode. You can free roam in the entire city of Wonderland, the map from the original AMA (American McGee's Alice) had a map whenever you went to the next level, but in this game, you'll be able to free roam anywhere in Wonderland and some of Reality. Free Roam consists of: Wonderland locations: * Dark Time Lord's lair * Red Queen's garden and castle, etc. * White Queen's castle * Village of the Doomed * Fortress of Doom * Through the Looking Glass Reality locations: * London (basically that's all, since this game is mainly focused on Wonderland) Cast Susie Brann as Alice Liddell Roger Jackson as The Chesire Cat / Jabberwock / The Dormouse / Dark Time Lord Andrew Chaikin as The White Rabbit / The Mad Hatter / The March Hare Anni Long as Red Queen / The Duchess Characters/Villains Music/Soundtracks Chris Vrenna (original composer of AMA and AM:MA) is returning to compose the tracks for this game. Secret Teaser Once you reach 100% completion of the game (all bonuses and everything collected), you will watch a teaser of American McGee's Alice the Movie. American McGee has ACTUALLY considered developing a movie for his own Alice. Gallery Category:Alice Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:American McGee's Alice Category:Dark Category:Supernatural horror Category:Video games